Love Triangle
by RedWhiteNBlue
Summary: (I'm sorry for the title, I'm uncreative at the moment) One-shot; Hugh realizes he loves Rosa, and is upset to find that she has a boyfriend. Bianca comforts him and tells a story. (NOT Hugh/Bianca!)


It had all started that day. That day when Rosa had called him, blabbering about someone named Nate and how he was an 'awesome battler' and how she'd love to see him again sometime. After that day, she had turned into... this mess, always bubbly and happy.

Hugh sighed in frustration as she squealed happily about something that her Dewott had done well in earlier. He wanted the old Rosa back- the one that made perverted jokes and cursed with no sense of anything wrong, the one that noticed when he was upset or not. The one he lov-

No! He didn't love her!

... Didn't he?

No, she was only his close friend, almost his sister. It was only natural that he felt protective of her.

The subject was thought of many more times the next few months. He was in Driftveil when he realized it.

He had just beaten Clay, and it had been a long, hard battle; his team was worn out, and so was he, but he still had to call her to brag.

After he hung up, he realized exactly how much he missed her. He wanted to hug her and tell her next time. And tell her why exactly he felt like that.

He could barely move the next day, his heart hurt so much, so instead of the training he was going to do, he made a beeline for the next city over.

He was in Striation when he saw her in person again- and she was talking to a boy.

He walked up to her, keeping his anger in check only barely. "Hey Ramie, long time no see."

She turned around and promptly jump hugged him. "Hugh! It's been too long! And this is Nate." She smiled as she released him, her long hair not put out of place. "He's apparently Professor Juniper's nephew, so he has a pokedex too!"

Hugh smiled at him, although it was rather forced. "Nice to finally meet you. Rosa here keeps blabbering on about you."

Nate blushed, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Hugh asked.

"Well..." Nate hesitated, looking at Rosa, who sighed.

"Go ahead and tell him. I suppose it wouldn't have been a secret forever." She had the decency to look somewhat ashamed at keeping the secret.

Hugh stared at them. "Well, get on with it."

"We might be kind of dating..." Nate's voice got smaller with every word.

Hugh stared at them. _Dating?_ He could practically feel his heart shattering slowly into thousands of pieces. And he was going to confess, too...

He turned and ran, trying to get away before the tears escaped. He could vaguely hear Rosa's voice calling him, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

Before he knew it, he was in Nuvema already. He walked over to the little rail over the sea, keeping his tears silent. He didn't even realize that people were there until he felt someone touch his arm. Jumping, Hugh realized Bianca was there, and she looked worried.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

He sighed and looked down. "Rosa's dating that Nate guy..."

A look of understanding spread across her face. "Ohh... Come on, let's get inside... I felt the way you did, once."

"Really?" Hugh looked up at her. How could the happy, ditzy girl they all knew and loved have been through this?

She smiled. "Yeah. My friends White and Cheren... They were dating for a while. I loved Cheren, I still do, and it really hurt... But then White broke up with him. He came to me after a while, and told me he got mixed up on which girl his heart belonged to... We weren't sure why White had broken up with him though. Until we found out that she liked that one N guy. She disappeared not long after he did, you know, all those years ago. She was declared dead, probably suicide, but her body was never found. All we knew was that she told her mother she was going to look for N and was never seen again.

"But I think we've found her. Cheren and I believe that she's Rosa's mother."

Hugh blinked, startled. He had stopped crying a few minutes ago, and they were sitting on Bianca's couch, her arm around her shoulder. But... the famous White, Rosa's mother?

"But... she always told us her name was Touko." He frowned.

Bianca blinked, then smiled widely. "That was her nickname when we were children! I thought she had forgotten... It is her! But then... What happened to N?" She frowned.

"She always told Rosa that her dad had gone on a business trip and his plane wasn't coming back... After a while, we knew he was dead." Hugh explained.

Bianca looked shocked. "Seriously? I mean... Wow. But then how has he returned?"

"He's returned? But I haven't seen him..."

"Rosa told me the whole story. I ran into her in Striation just after you... left. She asked me to tell you not to be sad, and mentioned something about a girl named May."

Hugh made a face. May was one of their classmates, who obviously had a crush on him, and well, she wasn't the most appealing in either personality or beauty.

Bianca laughed. "Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll find someone. You're a nice boy. You just need to get out more! In fact, I know this really nice girl named Clancy..."

**~5 years later~**

"Come on, you're going to be late!" Hugh was prodded into awareness by Rosa.

He groaned, but got up. Rosa sighed and shook her head. "You'll never change. Now come on, up and at 'em before I use Zan-zan on you."

Hugh sat up and was almost out of bed at the mention of the Samurott's nickname. (Its full name was Zanduo.) He pulled on his suit and Rosa pulled him out the door, saying something about his hair never going to be tamed anyway.

They got to the church right on time, and Ramie went to stand next to Clancy. She was a bridesmaid, and had gotten ready before waking up Hugh.

The ceremony was a blur of excitement to Hugh- after all, he was getting married. And to the love of his life.

After that one day in Striation, Bianca had actually set up Clancy and Hugh, and they clicked instantly. After a few years, he had proposed, and there they were.

Rosa and Nate had gotten married the year before, and had a child on the way. They were also working on getting N and Rose's mother (who was indeed White) back together.

And yet, everything was as it should be, and all finally seemed just perfect. Perfect, indeed.

**A/N: So yeah. Blatant ignorance of basically most of the actual story line. Random, no real plot.**

** The N x Rosa's mother/White thing is actually my headcanon, so please no hate. Also, this is really just something that wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. I ship Rosa x Nate rather hard, and so... this. *waves hand***

**I apologize for this, I really do. This is a result of me playing White 2 again... Sorry again.**

**Please review, and give me constructive criticism! I need some~ **

**~RedWhiteNBlue**

**(please note: this is also going up on my tumblr, so if you happen to chance upon it, it's not stolen.)**


End file.
